Strangers (Breathing Again)
Strangers is the fourth episode of season one of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again, it premiered on June 2, 2015. Plot Valentine wakes up in the infirmary, alone, he takes a look on his bitten arm and notices his skin is going pale, he looks outside as the herd of walkers invades the school. "I'm gonna run out of time" he mutters. Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Brian and Zulemmy are planning a way to lure the walkers away from the school, a girl from the saved students comes and tells them that the walkers seem to be attracted to the noise, "So if we found something that can make enough noise like to attract them all, it would work" she says, Brian praises the girl for her plan, and Fer goes with Magdiel to search for something loud. Someone knocks the door of the classroom Judith, Frank and Tamara are locked in, Frank approaches the door and asks "Who's there?", Tamara scolds Frank for joking on the situation. "Boo" answers a voice outside, "Boo who?" replies Frank, and the voice on the other side responds with "Hey man, don't cry. It's just a knock knock joke". Frank laughs and opens the door, revealing the person from outside being Beth. Danna is searching for something to help with the plan, she thinks of using an airhorn when she stumbles a boy lying in the grass, "Oh sorry...didn't know you were there" says Danna. "It's okay" replies the boy "I'm used to being noticed by nobody". Danna helps the boy get up and asks what was he doing on the floor, "Just feeling like garbage" answers the boy. Danna tells him that he should be more positive about himself, but he ignores her advice. An upset Danna asks him to help her find something loud or noisy to attract walkers and gives her name to the boy. He tells Danna that he hates his real name, so she can call him "Sasha". Valentin fights his way onto the zombie herd with the flu shot he was stabbed, however, Valentin's condition is getting worse and a walker overpowers him, Valentin struggles to prevent the walker from biting him and smashes its head against one of the ping pong tables, Valentin gets up and walks through an empty hall. Fer and Magdiel are discussing about what will happen on the actual situation. Fer says that he hopes everything will return to how it was and everyone infected will be cured, but Magdiel shows a pessimistic attitude saying that the infected cannot come back to how they were before and that everyone will die sooner or later, Fer tells Magdiel not to think that way, and that even if the dead cannot be cured, they will find a way to survive. Magdiel says that hope won't take Fer anywhere, as both find an abandoned truck. Beth is allowed inside the classroom, Tamara asks what is her problem and how she and Frank could be joking on such a tense moment. Beth apologizes for not being serious enough but she had a rough day, Judith asks Beth how did she got that far without being caught by a walker. "A miracle, I guess" she replies. Tamara says that if Beth could survive the herd, maybe she could too, so she ventures outside.The attention from all the walkers around is drawn by Tamara as she screams for helpand she is overwhelmed and devoured by walkers, Frank screams in horror as his little sister is devoured by the undead, Judith drags him with her inside the classroomt to hide from the herd. Fer and Magdiel are trying to start the truck they found when a voice tells them to don't move, both turn around to see a man and a woman pointing guns at Danna and Sasha's heads, "Move away from our truck" they say, as Fer and Magdiel step away from the truck and another girl appears. "Diana, Omar, what are you doing?" she asks, "This weirdos want to steal our car" says Diana. Fer tries to explain that they didn't wanted to steal and that they didn't even knew the truck's owner was still alive. Both Diana and Omar lay down their guns, believing Fer's words. Omar asks what they were tring to do with the truck and Danna tells him about their idea to attract the walkers from the school using the horn. Allison, the little girl, asks Diana and Omar to help them since the school would be safer than being out there by themselves, Omar and Diana agree to help. Valentin passes out once more, as the screen cuts to black and the episode ends. Co-Starring *Macsen Lintz as Sasha *Christian Serratos as Diana *Steven Yeun as Omar Uncredited *Unknown as Zulemmy Deaths *Tamara Arellano Trivia *First appearance of Esmeralda *First appearance of Sasha *First appearance of Diana *First appearance of Omar *First appearance of Allison *Last appearance of Tamara Arellano Category:Season 1 (Breathing Again)